


Co za przypadek

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [16]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: BAMF Messi, Enemies to Friends, Humor, M/M, Pique is a dick, Protective lovers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności duety Piquessi i Mülendowski znajdują się razem w tym samym miejscu na wakacjach - czyli opowiadanie, w którym Gerard jest wrednym chujem, Leo pokazuje pazur, Thomas prawie wybija komuś zęby, a Robert żałuje, że nie został na całą karierę w Zniczu Pruszków.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co za przypadek

Każdy wiedział, że Leo Messi nie lubi nie grać w piłkę. Nosiło go ilekroć był sadzany na ławkę przed czasem albo z niej zaczynał, mogąc tylko przyglądać się grze kolegów, nie mogąc im w żaden sposób pomóc. Dlatego tak nie cierpiał wakacji, kiedy nie odbywały się żadne turnieje reprezentacyjne. Żadnych meczów, żadnej piłki przy nodze, żadnej adrenaliny. Mógł zagrać towarzysko ze znajomymi, gdyby ci nie wracali na ten czas do swoich rodzin albo nie wyjeżdżali gdzieś z krewnymi. Neymar wrócił do Brazylii, Suarez wyjechał gdzieś z Sofią i dzieciakami, to samo Andres i Busi. Rzadko kiedy ktoś zostawał na wakacje w Barcelonie. Na szczęście on też nie został.

Gerard załatwił im wyjazd do Australii, by nie spędzili całych wakacji w domu. Miał też inny argument.

\- Nie wytrzymam z tobą kopiącym piłkę w ogrodzie, zbijesz kiedyś szybę. Wyjeżdżamy!

Tym sposobem znaleźli się na innym kontynencie, w innej strefie czasowej, w kraju gdzie najmniejszy pająk mógł ich zabić, a krokodyle wygrzewały się na gankach. Leo musiał jednak przyznać, że plan Gerarda zadziałał i lepiej znosił rozłąkę z piłką. Zwłaszcza że jego chłopak starał się jak mógł i wymyślał tyle sposobów na spędzanie czasu, że często nie mogli zdecydować, co zrobić najpierw, a na koniec dnia obaj padali zmęczeni na łóżko i zasypiali w kilka sekund.

Jednej nocy było jednak inaczej.

\- Jak zaliczymy nurkowanie z rekinami, możemy pójść na skałki – powiedział Gerard, gdy szli ulicą wysmarowani kremami z filtrem. Australijskie słońce było bezlitosne.

\- Z rekinami?! – pisnął zaskoczony, zawstydzony własną reakcją. Na szczęście Geri nie zwrócił na nią uwagi albo celowo jej nie skomentował.

\- Spokojnie, to nurkowanie w klatce – zapewnił i uśmiechnął się. – Choć można i bez klatki.

\- Albo wcale. – Odkąd w młodym wieku obejrzał _Szczęki_ , panicznie bał się rekinów, choć nigdy żadnego nie widział na żywo, nawet w oceanarium.    

\- Będzie fajnie, zobaczysz. Po skałkach zrobimy sobie wolne i wieczorem pójdziemy na jakąś imprezkę, dobra?

\- Okej – zgodził się. Dawno nie byli w żadnym klubie, a tańczenie wydawało mu się teraz lepszym pomysłem niż nurkowanie z rekinami.

Ku jego przerażeniu, nurkowanie i tak zaliczyli. Chociaż miał na plecach butlę z tlenem, to przez cały czas kiedy był pod wodą, miał wrażenie że się dusi, zwłaszcza gdy Gerard wystawiał rękę poza klatkę i dotykał przepływających obok rekinów. Miał wielkie szczęście, że żaden nie zrobił sobie z niej przekąski.

Po wszystkim był tak roztrzęsiony, że na jakieś pół godziny musieli przysiąść, żeby Leo nie zemdlał w drodze do następnej rozrywki. Ponoć takie nurkowanie ma pomagać w wyzbyciu się strachu przed rekinami i pomóc lepiej zrozumieć te zwierzęta. Strach zdecydowanie w nim pozostał, a jedyne czego się dowiedział o rekinach, to ile mają zębów i z jaką łatwością rozrywają kawałki mięsa unoszące się w wodzie. Już nigdy nie pójdzie pływać w oceanie.

Wspinanie pomogło mu się odstresować, zwłaszcza że to tym razem Gerard gorzej się bawił i przez cały czas był sfrustrowany, bo wspinał się beznadziejnie. Może i miał dłuższe kończyny, ale wiele mu to nie pomagało i przez większość czasu dyndał na linie zabezpieczającej niż się wspinał.

Resztę dnia spędzili na leniuchowaniu w hotelowym basenie, choć Leo ograniczył kontakt z wodą do minimum. Miał jej dość na długo, nawet jeśli wiedział, że w zamkniętym zbiorniku nie spotka żadnych rekinów. Gerard nie miał z tym problemu i dryfował spokojnie na powierzchni, od czasu do czasu nurkując i podpływając do swojego chłopaka, który tylko moczył nogi. Rozmawiali chwilę, a potem Geri wracał do pływania i tak cały czas, dopóki obaj nie zrobili się głodni.

Obaj wyciągnęli się na leżakach i tak leżąc zjedli lunch przyniesiony przez obsługę. Chłopak, który im usługiwał, w pewnym momencie oprócz jedzenia przyniósł też trykot Barcelony z numerem Xaviego i poprosił o autograf, i zdjęcie. Nie mogli się nie uśmiechnąć widząc, ile to znaczy dla tego dzieciaka, który zapewne dorabia sobie tylko na studiach.

Późnym wieczorem, gdy tylko Gerard odpowiednio ubrał ich obu na imprezę, pojechali taksówką do jakiegoś lepszego klubu, gdzie zabawa trwała już w najlepsze. Ponieważ Leo zawsze potrzebował nieco alkoholu na rozluźnienie, nim da się zaciągnąć na parkiet, to najpierw zaopatrzyli się przy barze w piwo.

Po dwóch dużych szklankach był już na tyle wstawiony, by nie protestować, gdy Gerard zaciągnął go w tłum tańczących ludzi. Nie przepadał za takim spędzaniem wolnego czasu, jeśli już imprezował, to wolał to robić w najbliższym gronie i przy muzyce, która nie powodowała głuchoty. Ale Geri się dobrze bawił, a to wystarczyło, by i jego wieczór był udany.

Siedzieli w klubie kilka godzin, wypili jeszcze więcej piw przez co pod koniec nie byli już w stanie tańczyć nie stwarzając przy okazji zagrożenia dla innych osób. Ostatnią godzinę spędzili więc na siedzeniu przy jednym stoliku z kilkoma Australijczykami, którzy nawet nie wiedzieli, kogo właśnie spotkali. Gerard rozmawiał z nimi i żartował, Leo jedynie się przysłuchiwał i obserwował, rozumiejąc tylko co czwarte słowo z ich konwersacji. Powinien był się nauczyć angielskiego już dawno, ale nigdy nie było mu to potrzebne i poza podstawami raczej nie rozumiał tego języka.

Geri tłumaczył mu ile tylko się dało, ale ponieważ po pewnym czasie zrobiło się to zbyt uciążliwe, to przestał i obaj zadowolili się tylko obejmowaniem się. Leo zresztą nie potrzebował wiedzieć, o czym jest rozmowa, bo śmiech partnera i tak mu się udzielał, nie musiał znać żartu, by też się śmiać.

Gdy zdecydowali się wrócić do hotelu, było już po pierwszej w nocy. Wciąż byli nieco podchmieleni, ale świeże powietrze szybko pomogło im się otrząsnąć i ręka w rękę ruszyli do postoju taksówek, który był niedaleko. Po drodze mijali kolejne kluby i bary, skąd dochodziła różnego rodzaju muzyka, od popu, poprzez jazz do techno. Gdyby nie to, że mieli już dość na dzisiaj, pewnie weszliby do kolejnego lokalu, zgodnie jednak uznali, że są na to zbyt zmęczeni. Tym bardziej zdziwił Leo fakt, że Gerard zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał w stronę klubu po drugiej ulicy.   

\- Co? – zapytał i spojrzał w tym samym kierunku. Lokal nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, wyglądał jak wiele innych, które minęli.

\- Chyba widziałem kogoś znajomego. – Geri złapał go za rękę i przeprowadził przez ulicę na drugą stronę.

\- Kogoś z drużyny? – Nie przypominał sobie, by ktoś z ich przyjaciół miał w planach wyjazd do Australii

\- Nie.

Gerard znów go zaskoczył, bo zamiast wejść do klubu, skierował się do alejki obok. Kogokolwiek zobaczył, właśnie tam musiał się udać.

\- Więc kogo?

\- Cii – nakazał, przykładając palec do ust.

Najciszej jak się dało obaj piłkarze podeszli do końca budynku i wyjrzeli zza rogu. Za klubem było ciemno, nie licząc małego fragmentu chodnika oświetlanego przez lampę znajdująca się nad tylnym wyjściem z lokalu. W dodatku większość alejki zasłaniał kontener na śmieci, mimo to poprzez wytężanie wzroku byli w stanie dostrzec i rozpoznać dwóch mężczyzn ukrywających się w cieniu.

\- Czy to… Muller i Lewandowski? – zapytał Leo szeptem, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi.

\- Na to wygląda.

Dwaj piłkarze Bayernu znajdowali się pod ścianą innego budynku i byli tak pochłonięci całowaniem się, że nawet nie zauważyli, że nie są już sami.

\- Wiedziałeś?

Gerard pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, ale to nawet ciekawe. Jak myślisz, ile jeszcze takich par jak my czy oni ukrywa się przed światem?

\- Na pewno niezbyt dużo, to mało prawdopodobne.

\- Ta – zgodził się, dalej obserwując całe zajście. 

\- Ciekawe, czy też są tu na wakacjach – zastanawiał się Leo.

\- Pewnie tak. Co za zbieg okoliczności.

\- Powinniśmy ich zostawić. – Sam nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby ktoś podglądał jego i Gerarda w intymnej chwili.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Nie przepuszczę takiej okazji.

\- Do czego? – spytał. Geri wyciągnął z kieszeni swojego smartfona i włączył kamerę. – O nie, nie, nie. Nie wydasz ich reszcie świata.

\- Tak jakbym mógł to zrobić. – Gerard złapał go za twarz, zasłaniając mu usta, bo zaczął podnosić głos. – Chcę się tylko z nimi podroczyć.

Leo chciał zaprotestować, ale jego chłopak obrócił go i przycisnął do swojej klatki piersiowej, dalej zasłaniając mu usta jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą wychylił zza winkla i zaczął filmować całujących się rywali. Trwało to może dwie minuty nim uznał, że wystarczy i na koniec cyknął jeszcze kilka zdjęć, które przejrzał na szybko z zadowoleniem.

\- Czas na przedstawienie – powiedział uradowany.

\- Geri nie.

Ale było już za późno, by go powstrzymać. Leo miał tylko nadzieje, że żaden z nich nie oberwie za mocno, gdy dojdzie do bójki.   

\- No, no, no. - Robert i Thomas odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni, gdy zza rogu wyszedł uśmiechnięty Gerard i Leo truchtający za nim nieśmiało. - Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał zobaczyć was w takiej sytuacji. Nie powinniście być naturalnymi wrogami, czy coś?

Oczywiście Geri nie mógł odpuścić możliwości bycia jak najbardziej irytującym. To była jego specjalność, gdy chciał komuś zajść za skórę, nawet dla żartu.  

\- Uważaj na słowa – ostrzegł go Thomas stając pomiędzy Robertem a nowo przybyłymi barcelończykami.

\- Prawie się przestraszyłem. Może gdybyś był trochę wyższy…

\- Czego chcecie? – przerwał im Lewy.

\- Nic – odparł niewinnie. – Jesteśmy tu tylko na wakacjach. Prawda, Leo?

Messi nie odpowiedział tylko popatrzył na Gerarda zdziwiony, nie rozumiejąc nic z tego, co właśnie powiedział. Na szczęście po chwili otrzymał tłumaczenie na hiszpański i choć nie chciał brać udziału w tym żarcie, to i tak odpowiedział.

\- Ah, tak – przytaknął wreszcie i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, szybko opuszczając wzrok. Nie bał się, ale miał dziwne przeczucie, że stojący przed nimi Niemiec i Polak nie są w najlepszych humorach, więc nie chciał ich dodatkowo prowokować przyglądając im się.

\- Jakoś wam nie wierzę – stwierdził podejrzliwie Robert.

\- No weź, nie zaufasz tej niewinnej twarzy? – Gerard chwycił jedną ręką podbródek Leo i uniósł jego głowę do góry. – To praktycznie twarz anioła.

Leo odtrącił szybko jego dłoń, rumieniąc się z zawstydzeniem.

\- Co tu robicie? – zapytał raz jeszcze Thomas. Był cały spięty i gotowy do ewentualnej walki lub ucieczki. – I jak dużo widzieliście?

\- Wszystko – odparł Gerard nonszalancko i wyciągnął telefon, którym pomachał z zadowoleniem. – Kamera też wszystko widziała. Ciekawe ile mi dadzą za ten materiał dziennikarze.

Robert w ostatniej chwili chwycił Thomasa, który wyrwał się do przodu, by siłą odebrać telefon.

\- Opanuj się na litość boską – nakazał. – Chcesz oberwać, czy co?

\- Jest ich tylko dwóch! Ty zajmiesz się Messim, szybko sobie z nim poradzisz i pomożesz mi z Pique.

\- O ile wcześniej cię nie znokautuje swoimi strusimi nogami. Thomas, nie warto.

Niechętnie, ale bez zbędnego gadania, Thomas wycofał się nieco, nie był jednak ani trochę spokojniejszy.

\- Dogadajmy się – zaproponował Lewy zwracając się do obu mężczyzn.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

\- Zakładam, że chcesz coś w zamian za te… dowody – zaczął ostrożnie Robert. Był bardziej opanowany niż Thomas, który wręcz się gotował ze złości.

\- Bingo.

\- Na pewno nie chodzi o pieniądze, bo tych masz dużo. Więc czego byś chciał?

Gerard uśmiechnął się.

\- No nie wiem, tyle jest możliwości. A ty co myślisz, Leo?

Tak jak poprzednio, najpierw powiedział zdanie po angielsku, a potem powtórzył je po hiszpańsku.

\- Sądzę, że powinieneś przestać – niemal wysyczał Leo. – Muller zaraz wpadnie w szał.

\- O to chodzi, dzięki temu jest zabawniej.

\- To nie jest zabawa, Geri, oni naprawdę się boją.

Gerard go zignorował.

\- Leo mówi, że ustawienie meczu będzie dobrą ceną.

\- Wcale nie! – wykrzyczał spanikowany po angielsku. To zdanie zrozumiał bez problemu i nie zamierzał pozwolić, by Geri przez głupi żart wplątał ich w aferę ze sprzedawaniem meczów. Mogli za to pójść do więzienia, a Barcelona mogłaby zostać zdegradowana do niższej ligi. Byli w alejce sami, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ktoś podsłuchuje.

Thomas i Lewy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na jego nagłą reakcję.

\- Chcę rozmawiać z nim – powiedział Robert i wskazał na niego. – Jemu ufam bardziej.

Gerard westchnął i przewrócił oczami.

\- Niech będzie. Będę tłumaczył.

\- Nie, nie, dogadamy się łamanym angielskim – upierał się napastnik.

\- Leo, błagam, pociągnij to jeszcze chwilę – poprosił po hiszpańsku Geri nim usunął się nieco na bok.

Nie chciał tego robić, ale nie mógł się zmusić, by odmówić swojemu chłopakowi. Ufał, że w odpowiednim momencie to zakończy.

\- Sprzedaż meczów jest trochę… ekstremalną ceną – powiedział powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Nie był pewny, czy poprawnie złożył zdanie, ale gdy spojrzał na obu mężczyzn, nie wyglądali jakby czegoś nie zrozumieli.

\- Więc co proponujesz? – Tym razem odezwał się Thomas, choć swoją uwagę skupiał nie na nim, a na Gerardzie, który uśmiechał się arogancko. – Bo na pewno tego tak nie zostawimy.

\- Um… - Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale zdenerwowanie i nikła znajomość języka robiła swoje. – Przepraszam, potrzebny tłumacz.

Lewy i Muller spojrzeli na siebie i przytaknęli niechętnie.

Geri był wyraźnie zadowolony z faktu, że znów wrócił do akcji i chętnie przetłumaczył słowa Thomasa. Leo odpowiedział po hiszpańsku.

\- Mówi, że oddamy wam dowody waszego małego romansu, jeśli pomożecie przekonać swój zarząd, by sprzedali nam Alabę.

\- Co? Nie ma mowy! – zaprotestował Thomas.

\- Nie mamy wpływu na te decyzje – dodał zaraz Robert.

\- No to lepiej się postarajcie, jeśli nie chcecie, by film i zdjęcia wylądowały w sieci.

\- Jaki jest w ogóle twój problem? – warknął Thomas, robiąc krok w ich stronę. – Co, przeszkadza ci dwóch facetów będących razem.?

\- W życiu – zaprzeczył, podrzucając telefon. – Po prostu chce skrzywdzić groźnego rywala, który będzie nam stał na drodze po Ligę Mistrzów.

\- Nie umiesz nas pokonać na boisku, to chcesz to zrobić poza nim? – spytał Lewy. Teraz i on był wściekły, a Leo musiał przyznać, że wygląda naprawdę przerażająco. 

\- Proszę cię. Możemy was pokonać z palcem w dupie.

\- Szkoda że nie byłeś taki pyskaty, gdy dostaliście od nas w dwumeczu.

Leo poczuł ukłucie na wspomnienie tamtego przykrego sezonu. Ani on ani Gerard nie lubili sobie o nim przypominać, zwłaszcza o tej upokarzającej porażce, gdzie nie strzelili nawet jednej bramki. To był ciężki rok, Tito chorował, a potem zmarł, drużyna była w rozsypce, nękana kontuzjami.

\- Co powiedziałeś? – spytał Geri i spojrzał na obu mężczyzn groźnie.

\- To co słyszałeś.

\- Ty mały szwabie – wycedził, zaciskając mocno dłoń na telefonie. – Teraz na pewno zdjęcia pojawią się w Internecie.

\- Nazwij go tak jeszcze raz – zagroził nagle Lewy – a ci nogi z dupy powyrywam.

\- Zamknij ryj, Polaczku.

\- Hej, masz coś do naszej narodowości?! – krzyknął Thomas. Był już tak blisko, że wystarczyłyby dwa kroki, by znalazł się przy Gerardzie, gotowy go uderzyć.

Leo obserwował bezradnie, jak konflikt narasta, a żart wymyka się spod kontroli. Gerard ewidentnie dał się ponieść emocjom, bo nigdy w życiu nie nazwałby kogoś szwabem, a jako Katalończyk nie miał nic do Polaków, zwłaszcza do tych, którzy strzelili cztery bramki Realowi. Pozwolił się sprowokować i bójka wręcz wisiała w powietrzu. Jeszcze jedno niewłaściwe słowo, a w ruch pójdą pięści. Nie mógł na to pozwolić, zwłaszcza że to miał być tylko żart.

Nim Gerard zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, a Thomas podejść bliżej i zamachnąć się, Leo stanął pomiędzy swoim chłopakiem a zawodnikami Bayernu i odepchnął go od nich.

\- Dosyć! – krzyknął.

Cała trójka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, ale nie miał teraz czasu się tym przejmować. Musiał załagodzić sytuację, skoro Geri stracił nad nią kontrolę. Wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął tak szybko mówić, że sam siebie zaskoczył. Wszystkie słowa kierował do swojego chłopaka, którego znowu popchnął, aż nie przyparł go do ściany. Lektura się jednak na tym nie skończyła. Gerard próbował mu przerwać, wciąć mu się w słowo, ale nie pozwolił na to. Musiał zrozumieć, że teraz on mówi i że ma już dość jego nieodpowiedzialnego zachowania.

Thomas i Robert przyglądali się temu ze zdziwieniem, ale i z podziwem. Nie mogli uwierzyć, że wyższy od Messiego o głowę Pique dał się zagonić do kąta i z przerażeniem słuchał pouczenia. Nie wiedzieli, co Leo mu mówi, bo robił to po hiszpańsku, może katalońsku. Nawet gdyby znali te języki, to i tak wyrzucał z siebie słowa tak szybko, że pewnie nawet rodowity Hiszpan miałby problem ze zrozumieniem go.

Gerard, cokolwiek słyszał, wydawał się go jednak rozumieć, bo powoli opuścił wzrok i rozluźnił się. Leo wreszcie skończył mówić, najwyraźniej zadając koledze z drużyny jakieś pytanie. Gdy ten nie odpowiedział, powtórzył je, stając tak blisko Gerarda, że gdyby był wyższy, to stykaliby się nosami. 

\- Si – odparł niechętnie Pique.

Messi wyglądał na zadowolonego z jego odpowiedzi i odsunął się, ale szybko znów popchnął Gerarda na ścianę, gdy ten spróbował jednak dyskutować. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że to już koniec.

\- Przepraszam za niego – zwrócił się do nich Leo po angielsku i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie. Dziwnie było patrzeć na jego zawstydzenie, gdy jeszcze chwilę temu był taki stanowczy. – To miał być tylko żart.

\- Żart? – powtórzyli jednocześnie Thomas i Robert.

Leo przytaknął.

\- Przeprosi – zapewnił i skinął na Gerarda, który ze skrzywioną miną podszedł bliżej, otwierając coś na telefonie.

Gdy zbliżył się do Mullera i Lewandowskiego, ci spięli się nieco, ale Pique tylko pokazał im jak kasuje wszelkie dowody ich pocałunku.

\- Zadowoleni? – zapytał i odwrócił się w stronę Leo. – Ty też?

Messi znów przytaknął i uśmiechnął się, dumny ze swojej stanowczości.

\- Zaraz, zaraz – odezwał się Thomas. – Messi wspominał cos o żarcie.

\- Ta – potwierdził Geri. – Chciałem was tylko nastraszyć. Nie przypuszczałem, że prawie dojdzie do walki, ale sytuacja wymknęła mi się trochę spod kontroli.

\- Trochę? – zdziwił się Lewy. – Miałem ochotę ci przyłożyć.

\- Ja nadal mam – wyznał Thomas, obserwując Gerarda podejrzliwie. – Masz szczęście, że Messi wkroczył, bo wybiłbym ci zęby.

\- Jestem za stary na taki stres – westchnął Robert. – Trzeba było zostać w Polsce.

\- Hej, wtedy byśmy się nie poznali.

\- Jakoś bym to przeżył, przynajmniej oszczędziłbym sobie zawału.

\- Ekhem – odchrząknął  nagle Leo, zwracając na siebie uwagę trzech piłkarzy. – Geri, przeproś.

\- Muszę?

\- Tak – odparł stanowczo.

\- Przepraszam, że was nastraszyłem – powiedział szczerze, patrząc Robertowi i Thomasowi w oczy, i wyciągając dłoń w ich stronę. – W mojej głowie plan wydawał się śmieszniejszy.

Obaj mężczyźni przyjrzeli się mu sceptycznie, ale w końcu Thomas uścisnął mu dłoń, potem to samo zrobił Lewy.

\- Naprawdę nie chciałeś nas pogrążyć? – zapytał dla pewności Muller.

\- Byłbym hipokrytą, gdybym to zrobił – odpowiedział i przyciągnął do siebie Leo, którego pocałował w usta, zaskakując obu zawodników Bayernu.

\- Pozwalam ci, żeby był dowód – powiedział łamanym angielskim Messi. Nadal nie był zadowolony z tego, co zrobił Gerard. – Śpisz na kanapie.

\- Wiem. – W jego głosie było słychać zawód.

Thomas roześmiał się głośno, rozbawiony tą krótką wymianą zdań.

\- No proszę, wy dwaj razem i to ten malutki nosi w tym związku spodnie.

\- Kogo nazywasz malutkim? – oburzył się Gerard.

\- Geri – ostrzegł go Leo, odsuwając się od niego.

\- Rany, tylko żartuję – wytłumaczył się szybko i zwrócił się znowu do Roberta i Thomasa. – To jak, wszystko miedzy nami okej?

\- Okej – zgodził się Lewy i nawet uśmiechnął się. – A teraz wybaczcie, ale przeszkodziliście nam w czymś ważnym.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy. – Geri złapał Leo za rękę i odwrócili się w stronę wyjścia na ulicę. – Ale dla własnego dobra lepiej kontynuujcie gdzieś, gdzie nikt was nie przyłapie.

\- Bez obaw, dostaliśmy nauczkę.

\- No to na razie. Do zobaczenia w Lidze Mistrzów i powodzenia w nowym sezonie.

\- Nawzajem – odparł Thomas.

Obie pary rozeszły się, ale to nie było ich ostatnie spotkanie w czasie wakacji. Jak mogli nie zauważyć, że czterech światowej klasy piłkarzy mieszka w jednym hotelu?

Przynajmniej następne spotkania przebiegły w spokojniejszej atmosferze, bo w zaciszu pokoju hotelowego, przed telewizorem i z kuflami piwa w dłoniach.


End file.
